One Moment This Next Moment That
by shinju-kun
Summary: Marth and Roy have a little...disagreement and Pit caught it all on tape! MarthxRoy fluff. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Ike, Ike! I got it! I got it!"

The mercenary looked up from his book to see his beloved angel waving a disk in front of him with a hand on his hip.

"And what might that be, Pit?"

"Proof that Marth and Roy are a bipolar couple!"

Ike raised a skeptic brow. "How did you get this?"

"I set up a camera in their living room when they weren't home."

"How'd you get in?"

"Do you want to see it or not?" Pit huffed.

Ike chuckled and closed his book, leaning back into the couch. "Sure, why not?"

The angel made a squeal of triumph and played the tape, fast forwarding the empty living room until Marth was sleeping on the couch.

"But that's just-"

"Shhhh! Roy's gonna come in, in a second!"

Just as the angel said, Roy came in and was going to sit down on the couch when he noticed the sleeping Marth.

He smiled in adoration at first but then it changed to anger.

"Hey, wake up!" He growled, violently shaking Marth's shoulder.

"Mmmnnn, wha…? Roy…? What is it?"

"Get up! If you wanna go to sleep go to your room! Not out here!"

Marth sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking up at Roy and smiling, holding his arms out for a hug. Roy for once didn't accept it and stayed where he was, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"What is it, Roy?"

"You know what it is! Don't ask such as stupid question!"

"Wha? Roy, what's wrong? Please tell me."

There was a moment of silence before Roy shouted, "Why can't you take morning or afternoon classes like everyone else?"

Marth blinked before he replied, more calmly than Roy, "Roy, you know that the classes I want are in the night only."

"Screw your interests!"

Marth's brows furrowed, but his voice kept calm "Now, Roy, please. I can't-"

"What do you mean 'you can't'? That's a bunch of bullshit, Marth and you know it!"

"Roy, it's too late-"

"Stop fucking with me!" He shouted, throwing a punch at Marth's cheek.

"Hey! You pushed it too far, Roy!" He yelled, standing abruptly and grabbing a fistful of Roy's shirt, pulling his arm back for a punch.

"No, don't, Marth!" Pit squealed, clinging to Ike's shirt.

Ike was also on the edge on his seat.

Marth was ready to punch the redhead but his expression softened, lowering his arm. "No…," he murmured, expression loosening up a bit, "I would never lay a hand on you…"

Ike and Pit relaxed in their seats.

"That still doesn't fix the problem. Go up to your room, I don't want to see you…" He jerked the redhead's shirt away and he went into the kitchen, Roy silently obeying.

Marth came out a second later with an ice pack and seated himself, wincing from the pain as he placed the pack onto his cheek.

"I thought you said they were bipolar."

"Watch!" Pit hissed.

After a quick opening and closing of a door, Roy came back and sat in Marth's lap, nuzzling under his chin. The bluenette sighed and wrapped his free arm around the small body, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry, Masu…I-I didn't mean to punch you…" His quiet voice came out almost to that of a kicked puppy.

Marth nodded, lowering the ice pack and kissing the top of his head. "It's alright, Roy, I'm okay…"

"I-I just…your night classes…they-they…"

"Interfere with our sex life?"

"Y-yeah…"

Marth chuckled and pulled him back by his shirt, lifting his chin up. "It's alright. I'm off for the week anyway, so I'll make it up to you, I promise."

The younger's head lowered but Marth lifted it back up, kissing him.

Roy hummed and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, leaning against him.

"Just don't ever punch me again, okay?"

Roy gave a small chuckle and he cupped Marth's puffy cheek, gently caressing it.

"Okay, I promise."

"Awww. How cute!" Pit squealed, jumping up and taking the disk out.

Ike chuckled. "Well, I guess you were right, Pit."

"Of course!" He chirped, turning back to Ike and winking. "I'm always right when it comes to relationships!"

~*Kan*~


	2. Moonlit Compromises

Marth quickly slapped his alarm quiet before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He quickly got dressed and looked over at his sleeping partner. He walked over and leaned down to softly kiss his forehead, bringing the covers up to his shoulders.

"Mmnnn…Marth…" The redhead moaned, rolling over onto his side so he was lying on his back.

The bluenette smiled and he murmured, "I'll work something out tonight-I promise, Roy…" He stroked the wild yet soft tresses of hair for a second before gathering his bag and silently heading out.

When he got to the bus stop his best friend Ike was there, reading yet another book.

"Hi, Ike." He murmured sleepily, plopping down next to him.

The bluenette looked up and then down at his book, "Hey, damn, what happened to your face?" He asked, flipping a page and smirking since he already knew.

"Ahh, Roy punched me…"

"I don't think I wanna know."

"I don't feel like telling you. Anyway, do you like night classes?"

"No, why?"

"I was thinking of trying to work something out with Eliwood to change all the night classes to morning classes and morning to night."

Ike's eyebrows rose. "Do you really think that'll work?"

"Eliwood is Roy's dad…I'm sure I can pull a few strings or something…"

Ike snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks for your wonderful help…"

"You're welcome."

"Eliwood-sama?" Marth called softly from the doorway.

Said redhead looked up from his papers and smiled at Marth. "Ah, yes, Mr. Lowell, come in."

The bluenette did so and seated himself in the open chair, the elder's eyes noticing his puffy cheek.

"May I ask what happened to your face?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. It's about Roy."

Eliwood chuckled. "Did you want a breakup and he punched you?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Not at all! It's not that at all! I-I was wondering if you could-this is a _really_ big change-but uh, could you change all the morning classes to night and the night to morning?"

The redhead raised a red brow. "And this has to do with the bruise on your cheek because…?" He asked, leaning on his folded hands.

"Because Roy punched me for taking too many night classes then coming home late at night."

Eliwood once again chuckled. "Why? I know my son better than that."

Marth shifted uncomfortably in his seat and he murmured, "Please don't get mad?"

"Of course not."

"Well…Roy and I…we…we started making love and so…he feels that my classes are interrupting it…" He eyes darted to each side every few words and he gnawed at his bottom lip.

There was a pause as Eliwoods' brows raised and he studied the uncomfortable Marth. He was alright with his son having sexual intercourse with Marth because he trusted him-he just didn't expect his son to jump at the opportunity.

_He grows up so fast…_

"Is that why he punched you?"

Marth nodded sheepishly.

The redheaded father once again chuckled and he looked around to see if anyone was around. "Well," He started quietly, leaning in to Marth and making him look up, "I know it'll probably get me fired, but, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can just change your classes to morning classes instead of just changing all of the classes in the school."

"Heh, heh, th-thank you, Eliwood…"

"It's not a problem. Though, could you ask Roy to call me later? I think I'll have a talk with him about punching you."

"Oh, no, no it's fine! He came out and apologized after he did so."

"Oh? Well, I suppose that's acceptable. Though, you have my permission to rough him up a bit if he does anything else, alright?"

Marth locked serious eyes with his playful blue ones that turned surprised. "Eliwood, with all due respect, I would never lay a hand on Roy, no matter how bad he injures me."

A big smile came to the father's lips and he said, "Good job, I'm happy to hear Roy has someone who's willing to take a beating and not do anything about it. I sure did make the right choice by letting Roy date you."

Marth's cheeks turned pink as he gave a small, shy smile. "Th-thank you…"

"And, as today's treat, I'll excuse you from your classes."

"Oh, no, I could never-"

"Do you wish to keep everything as it is and go home to an upset Roy?"

Marth froze. Was Eliwood…making a negotiation with him?

"Well?"

"I-I'll take your offer. Thank you, Eliwood. Have a good day."

"Why, thank you, Marth. You too."

When Marth got home he set his bag down, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Roy's cheek. The redhead moaned and his eyes fluttered open, looking up to lock his eyes with Marth.

"Ma…su…?"

Marth smiled and he lifted Roy up, resting Roy's head on his shoulder as he stroked his back. The redhead hummed in his throat and he gathered up a chunk of his energy to sit back and look up at the bluenette questioningly.

The bluenette smiled and gently pressed his lips against Roy's. Said redhead furrowed his brows and pushed back, murmuring in a raspy voice, "What is it…?"

"You got your wish…" He murmured back quietly.

"Eh? Really?" Roy was slightly more awake now.

Marth smiled and nodded, cupping Roy's cheek and stroking the cheekbone with his thumb. Roy hummed in his throat again and he said around multiple rounds of yawns, "Thank you, Marth…I'm sorry I put you through anything…can I…go back…to sleep…?"

The bluenette smiled and he nodded standing and carefully laying his partner against the soft pillow, joining him-clothes on and all. The pair snuggled into each other and before Roy stumbled into sleep Marth murmured, "Roy, your father wants you to call him tomorrow."

"Alright…"

Marth kissed the top of his head and squeezed his partner before falling into his own peaceful slumber.

"What! You're leaving me!"

"Hey, hey, don't yell at me, Ike." Marth almost growled as he stirred the soup while talking on the phone.

Ike apparently noticed Marth didn't show up and called to ask why; that's how the darker bluenette found out.

"B-but, Marth! You can't just leave me!"

"I just did, now you'll just have to wait until next year to change to morning classes as well."

"…"

_Tu-_

_Tu-_

_Tu-_

_Tu-_

Marth shook his head and hung up the phone, getting two bowls and pouring the soup into both. He took them out into the living room and set them on the coffee table, sitting next to Roy, who was watching television. He was about to eat when Roy tugged on his shirt.

"Yes, Ro-mnnff!"

The redhead pulled him into an unexpected kiss and pulled back, falling back into an awkward position on the couch. Marth's brows furrowed and he pulled away, about to ask something when the redhead murmured, You're the bestest boyfriend, ever."

Marth smiled and he murmured, "You're not so bad yourself. Did you call your father?"

Roy rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm really sorry about hurting you. At least it's not swollen anymore."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"Yes, and I forgive you; it's alright, Roy."

"Okay. I feel bad for Ike though…"

~*Kan*~


End file.
